


(五)诞辰之礼

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 绿眼睛小巨怪—Harry的生日到了（裸体围裙）





	(五)诞辰之礼

今天是7月31日，嗯，绿眼睛小巨怪的生日。

抬头看钟，13.30，而Harry·前·救世主·Potter很早就被自己的朋友给拉走去准备生日party了，也许会持续很久？

盯着自己手中那个有“s”字母开头的袋子，魔药教授内心十分挣扎。

为什么他要给这个除了添乱一无是处的家伙准备礼物？好吧，也许本来他打算送上《魔药大全》来充实那贫瘠的魔药笨蛋的大脑，只是……小混蛋自从那次猫耳恶作剧后一直热衷于哄骗他穿上一些奇奇怪怪的衣服。不过由于魔药教授的魔杖上发出的绿光以及一个月禁止上床的威胁，救世主非常遗憾地放弃了这个计划。

但生日还是想让那个小混蛋开心些，而某个本来就宠孩子的魔药教授毅然决然地买下了那个他发誓绝对不会再穿上第二次的情趣用品。

虽然原本打算欢庆至半夜，不过由于Potter先生不愿意自己的爱人独自一人呆在家中，于是便决定10.30便回家。

其实Severus来参加party也没什么关系，毕竟他们的关系早就公开了。想起当时告知好友的场面，Harry不由发笑。

处于极度震惊甚至于恐惧而手舞足蹈不断发出尖叫的Ron被其努力保持平静的夫人用统统石化直接放倒。Nevile已经自动石化于原地。苍白着脸的Draco尽可能保持贵族风度，虽然之前就觉得有苗头，但直接承认还是对铂金贵族造成了一定冲击……不过，大家最后还是送上了最诚挚的祝福，在顶着魔药教授的死亡射线的情况下。

当然，眼尖的救世主自然看见自家爱人于黑发中露出的通红的耳尖。

爱人的害羞早已熟知，可是这样的日子，虽然知道Severus只是不希望自己的出现使气氛僵硬而拒绝同行，但Harry更希望Severus能陪在自己身边。

与友人告别，直接幻影移形至家门口，进入客厅，没人？

耳尖的Harry听见厨房传来的声响，这是，在准备他的宵夜？

……

看着爱人回来的时间将近，已经为自己做心里建设一个下午的魔药教授终于还是面色狰狞的打开了那个袋子。

接着，换上了那个……裸体围裙？

该死的，上面还贴心地注明不需要穿内衣！

感受着周身微凉的触觉，Severus异常别扭地走进厨房为即将回家的爱人准备宵夜。

以梅林起誓，他可没有在家裸奔的爱好！

……

也许，明天预言家日报将会刊登前救世主因爱人过于性感而鼻血喷涌致使休克的头版。

Harry不禁摸了下自己的鼻子，幸好没有在爱人面前丢人。

着迷地看着眼前的美景，Harry没有注意到自己身体自动前行的行为。

此时的Severus背对着Harry，挺翘的臀部一览无余，身上好像只穿着一件轻薄的围裙？上面堪堪搭在两颗小红豆上，一弯腰就能看见，而缀满蕾丝的下摆则随着爱人脚步的移动不断在大腿根处摩挲，发出一些引人遐想的声音。

早在Harry进门时Severus就察觉到了他的存在，只是害羞的不敢将脸转过去，努力在那炙热的绿眸面前装作淡定。只是还未等Severus将装盘的食物端起，股间覆上的温热不由令其瑟缩。

“Sev，这个生日礼物，真是……”向爱人早已通红的耳尖喷撒热气，无声的咒语润滑后便性急地向那个粉色的入口刺入一根手指，“噢！Sev，没想到你已经准备好了，我……”

“闭嘴！”

羞愤欲死？还不至于，Severus现在只不过希望能给Harry灌下失明的药剂，那灼热的视线简直要将他烫伤！

“遵命，mylove。”

见爱人已经准备好了，Harry也不矫情地忍耐，顺手给食物施了个保温咒，直接幻影移形至床上，这种时刻，自然是在床上才能更好地发挥啊~

“啊！”

感受着爱人的阴/茎一冲而入，看着那几乎亮的要烧起的绿眼睛，Severus很有预料地清楚自己的明天应该要在床上度过了……

手指下拉布料碾压那凸起的红豆，唇沿爱人脖颈从那曲线优美的背脊向下留下一连串暧昧的红痕，下身却是一点也不温柔的冲撞着那不住收缩的后穴，间或带出一小节媚色，再凶狠撞入。

Severus只觉得自己似乎要被撞得散架了，前端直挺挺地翘起，将那蕾丝的花边翘起一个弧度。Harry的另一只手直接握上，连着那片蕾丝衣角一起前后撸动，粗糙摩擦着阴/茎，前后夹击的快感令人忍不住失声尖叫。

而未等高潮余韵散去，后处中不断耸动的东西毫不怜惜地撞击着前列腺，再度让那才疲软的阴/茎颤巍巍地立起。

几缕穿过重重困难逃入的月色为那所见的画面害羞地再次逃开，卧室再次陷入黑沉，只有那暧昧的啪击和进出的水渍发出的声响在其中回荡着，直至清晨的太阳升起，也无法稍微掩盖住那其中的激情。

……

连眼皮都懒得眨的Severus懒洋洋地躺在床上，身后靠着Harry狗腿地拿过来的靠枕，嘴中有一嚼没一嚼地吃着迟来的早餐，就是不拿正眼看着努力用行为表达为自己纵欲过度而忏悔的Harry·脑子里充满精液的·Potter。

“Sev，我错了……”

“……”

“Sev，那件衣服我已经清理掉了。”好吧，其实只是洗干净悄咪咪地藏到某个装着些特殊用品的衣柜的最里层，没准以后还用得上呢不是？

“……”魔药教授的脸上漫起一丝薄红。

“Sev，先把早饭乖乖吃完呐~”

“……”Severus恨恨地咀嚼着嘴中的火腿，仿佛那是某人身上的某个部位的某个东西。

“Sev，……”

“……”

“Sev，……”

……

“该死的闭上你的嘴Potter，难道你停止曼德拉草尖叫的原因是因为它们也被你那份聒噪给吓跑了吗，还是说脑子里充满着精液的Potter先生已经完全忘记他可怜的前·教授在下午还有一节魔药课！”

“Sev，我可以帮你代课……”

“然后让整个霍格沃茨都知道他们的魔药教授缺席的原因是因为某个混蛋被催情剂所迷惑而纵欲过度？”

“其实……你本身就对我有着强效催情的效果，Sev……你知道，你总是能在任何情况下挑起我对你的欲望，即使是现在你那诱人的嘴巴还在勾引我去品尝内里的美好~”

“……”魔药教授选择无视自家厚脸皮的爱人。

好吧，其实这一切也是他自找的。只不过，失策的是，某个小混蛋的精力如此……如此的旺盛……

在因疲惫陷入沉睡的爱人的额头印上一个轻吻，Harry·饱餐的·餍足的·脑子充满黄色废料的·Potter脸上挂着欠揍的张扬的微笑走出地窖，和路过每一个人打着招呼，像是巴不得让所有人知道自己的好事。

噢~他的Sev昨天穿着裸体围裙，他胸前的两点若隐若现，还有他身上残留着前几夜印上的红痕，蕾丝晃动下隐约可见的那可爱的前端，以及那个即将含入他的巨大的温暖的紧致的……

叹气，Harry没有想到有朝一日大脑封闭术会由于这种原因被使用，清空大脑，Harry暗搓搓地决定如果晚上还能上爱人的床的话就将一些黄色东西付诸实践，毕竟，明天二人都没有课么不是？

……

魔药课当然是由黑魔法防御术教授代课了，不过嘛，应该没有哪个小动物敢在背后八卦自己的因某些原因而无法上课的魔药教授。

毕竟就连勇敢而神经大条的小狮子都知道，如果被发现的，会死的很惨……


End file.
